A Case of Attraction
by draurora17
Summary: Flack breaks a case and gets the bad guy... but is it really that simple? When the going gets tough, he and Danny will find out just how much they really need each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just thought I'd post this story for anyone who likes this pairing. It's got a fair few chapters, so be prepared to stick with it! I have tried to use American words and American spelling but if I screw up anywhere just let me know. I don't know exactly when this is supposed to be, but sometime shortly after Danny and Lindsay get together. They don't last long in this fic. Hope you enjoy, and please review! Dray xx**

Flack had been working all day, frantically looking through the evidence and his notes to try and find something - anything - to link the man they had in custody to the murders of two little boys in his precinct. -Flack's precinct-. It shouldn't have happened; Flack shouldn't have let it happen, not on his watch. So here he was, dredging up the last remnants of hope, desperately searching.

Wait...

There.

Flack picked up the photograph of the two boys and looked at the two silver band rings that Danny had found in the suspect's apartment. They hadn't been able to place them at the time, but looking at the photo Flack could see that the boys had a ring each on their index fingers that had the exact same unique pattern on them as the ones he held in the evidence bag. He leapt from his seat, geared up, and headed for the door. He had to tell Mac stat, and they only had the suspect in a holding cell for another three hours. Flack had got the bastard.

"Mac!" Danny called to his boss in the corridor as he headed towards his office. The older CSI turned around.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Flack just called, he's on his way. Says he broke the case!" Danny was quivering with excitement. This was what he lived for. In between the paperwork and the filing, between the unsolved cases and the ones that got away were these moments that made it all worth it. His best friend was on his way over with condemning evidence that he was sure would fly the case through the courtroom, and heaven knew that Danny needed something to go right for him this week. On their last date, Lindsay had decided that she was through with Danny. Oh sure, she was kind and all 'let's be friends' about it, but it hurt. Danny wasn't a vain man by nature, but he had his pride. Her lack of reason made the young Brooklyn CSI wonder whether it was something he had said or done, or whether it was just him that was somehow inadequate. He would never admit it to his co-workers, of course, but the insecurity was there.

Flack came bounding out of the lift and straight into Danny and Mac.

"Oh hey Mac, Messer." he calmed himself down and greeted them politely, but with barely contained excitement.

"Hey, Flack." Danny patted his friend's arm warmly.

Mac smiled at Flack knowingly. "Good to see you, Don. Got anything interesting for us?"

"Yeah, oh you won't believe this."

He launched into his story, talking at top speed.

"... And these rings are a perfect match. Do you have the DNA pulled from these rings?"

"Yeah, Danny's just run it. He was just informing me that it came back to the boys."

"That's great! We got him, Mac."

"Boom. Way to go, Flack!" Danny was grinning from ear to ear. Mac looked impressed.

"Yeah yeah, all in a day's work." Flack said nonchalantly, straightening his tie. "Now, I gotta go kick this guy's butt. Drinks at six, Danny?"

The compact CSI shot his best puppy eyes at Mac, who laughed.

"Yeah, you can go at six. Just don't stay up too late - bright and early tomorrow morning." he waggled a finger at his employee in jest.

"Thanks Mac." Donny said with a winning smile.

"Yeah, you're the best Mac."

"Yeah, I know it. Go on, get!" he shook his head and chuckled as he got a salute and a 'yessir' in unison from the two boys. Don winked at Danny quickly before striding into the lift. Danny blushed slightly, feeling happier than he had in ages.

Flack had returned to NYPD to find that complete pandemonium had broken out. -great, just what I need- he thought in irritation as he made his way to the holding cells. Realizing that this was the center of the commotion, he felt a cold dread take over as he figured out what had happened. One of the suspects, -his- suspect, had escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, I hope you like it :) Dray xx**

"NO!" Flack roared. The whole office fell silent.

"Which son of a bitch was supposed to be watching this guy?" he raged. A plump cop stepped forward timidly.

"I... I was, sir."

"What happened?" Don gritted out.

"Well, sir. It was like this... I was due to finish my shift and Paulson was supposed to take over, but he never showed. So..." he swallowed nervously, "so I went to look for him."

"And left your post?" Don finished ominously.

The guard nodded slowly. "It was only five minutes..."

If Flack's eyes could have turned red, they would have been spitting fire. He took a deep, calming breath... And punched the guy's lights out.

"Jeez, that hurt." he cradled his bruised fist and looked up defiantly at the nearest person: a petite, tidy-looking cop who flinched a little under his angry gaze.

"Nice punch, sir." she whispered as he passed her.

"Thanks." he returned morosely. Damn moron guard... He was gonna have to ask his friends for help, and explain himself. Time to swallow his Manhattan pride and face the music.

Danny was the first to see Flack exit the lift. He wondered briefly why his friend was here already, before going to meet him. A glimpse of Flack's downcast baby blues and Danny instantly knew the detective was in trouble.

"Donny, what can we do for ya?" he spoke softly to the tall detective, and gave him his most reassuring smile. Flack was comforted by his friend's efforts and managed a weak smile back.

"I really screwed up this time, Danno." his voice was shaky and in it Danny could hear Flack's disappointment in himself.

"I'm here for you, Donny. Don't worry, we'll sort it out whatever it is."

"Thanks, man." Flack looked gratefully into the CSI's concerned eyes. They stopped outside Mac's office and Mac appeared in the doorway.

"Flack, Danny. Come in." He stood aside for them and Danny went in first with Flack traipsing in behind. Mac shut the door. Don ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Mac. I messed up again. I let you down, I let the force down, hell - I let the whole goddamn city down."

"Calm down, Donny. What happened?"

"It's Morgan. Some schmuck let... He escaped, Mac. Just after I came here, the guard screwed up and he got out. And now he's loose... He could be anywhere by now. And then I punched the guard, and... Aww hell..."

Danny fought back a smile. What he wouldn't give to have seen Flack's reaction when he found out. He had always admired his friend's passion and his fierce loyalty to justice.

Mac intervened before Flack could guilt trip himself into next week.

"Flack, don't be so harsh on yourself. We've got your back. I'll do everything in my power to help you find Morgan, alright?"

Flack looked up at the stoic marine. Hardened by years of service in the corps, Mac was calm and composed about nigh on every problem that he was faced with. The young detective sighed in relief.

"You would do that?"

"Of course, Don. We're all on the same side here. Far as I'm concerned, you're one of us."

"A lab rat?" Flack joked half-heartedly.

"Hey!" Danny's indignant exclamation made the older detective laugh.

"You know what I mean. You're family." Mac smiled. "Danny, go set up a trace on his credit card - if he had an accomplice they may have returned his personal effects to him. And get Adam and tell him we're gonna need his new toy. Flack, go make sure NYPD have all the hands they can spare looking for this guy. He's killed twice, and the victims were children - that makes him top priority for everyone."

Flack and Danny nodded at Mac and set off to complete their respective tasks. When they were outside the office, Danny gave Don's arm a quick squeeze.

"It'll be alright, you'll see." and then he disappeared into the labs. Don headed towards the lift with a task to occupy him, and a soothing voice lingering in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the next chapter for those of you still interested. Sorry if any of it's inaccurate or whatever, the technology I was thinking of was along the lines of that used by Fox and Bruce in Batman Begins where he uses mobile phones and all those computer screens... NO! No, wait... it was Dark Knight where he's trying to locate the Joker? Whatever, it was awesome. Anyway, I hope someone's still reading this :D much love. Dray xx**

Danny entered Adam's 'domain', as the young tech enthusiast liked to call it. Adam was fiddling with one of his new inventions with his back turned, and Danny watched him carefully putting the tiny pieces of wire and metal together. After a few seconds Adam mumbled, never taking his eyes off the bundle of wires in his hand.

"I'd never have taken you for a voyeur, Danny."

"Huh?" Danny was pulled back to earth.

Adam chuckled and turned to him, revealing a little screen on the desk that showed a view of the doorway. After all these years, Danny thought, he really shouldn't be surprised.

"How can I help you?" Adam's eyes glittered with hope, always eager to prove himself - ever since he had heard Mac arguing with Stella over the budget cuts.

"Hey Adam. I was wondering whether you would allow us to take your location software on a test run?" Adam was about to protest, but Danny cut across him. "One of Flack's suspects escaped the precinct this morning, you know - Morgan."

"The double homicide involving minors?" Adam spat with disgust.

"Yeah him. I understand that it's not finished, but Mac asked specially."

"He did?" Adam's chest puffed out a little at this. "Well, it's only a prototype, but Mac can count on me."

"I'm sure I can." came a deep, amused voice from the doorway. Danny looked around.

"Mac! But how comes you told me to ask?"

"You've always had a way with people, Danny." Mac grinned and walked over to Adam, who was setting up the software on a big monitor.

"Now," Adam said excitedly, "This is still illegal, and will probably stay that way. Wouldn't want this baby to fall into the wrong hands... You're not going to get Flack to arrest me after this, are ya?" Adam looked nervously at Mac, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course not, Adam. But could we put a rush on it please? I know you can't rush genius, but we have a killer on the loose."

"Right." Adam tapped a few keys and pressed 'enter'. An image of Manhattan appeared on the monitor, along with a search bar. Adam typed 'Robert Morgan' in and pressed enter. Instantly, a voice similar to Stella Bonasera's repeated the name and a flurry of activity started on the map. Mac raised an enquiring eyebrow at Adam. The young man shrugged sheepishly.

"What? You gotta admit she has a sexy voice..."

Danny managed to turn his surprised outburst of laughter into a cough. Mac turned his head fully to look at Adam, who flinched and turned back to the screen.

"The idea of this software is that we type a word in at this end, and the software 'listens' through cell phones and other communication devices only for the search words, in this instance -for the perp's name."

"... It's Robert Morgan," came a hushed voice. "I need your help."

"Put a trace on that call."

"Way ahead of ya, boss." Adam was frantically tapping away at the keyboard, muttering "lucky, really lucky" as the map showed the area where the call was being made. A different voice came through.

"Morgan? You're calling me? What, you wanna lead them here, huh?"

"No, man. They're lookin for me, I... You gotta help me. They think I killed those kids."

"You did, Morgan. You took 'em in, you abducted 'em. You as good as killed 'em yourself."

"No, no - I never wanted this. You said you'd take care of them."

"And I did. Heheh!" the man laughed heartily at his own sick joke. "Sorry, killer, you're on your own." the line went dead, met with silence in the glass office.

Adam cleared his throat. "Ah, we got a location on him." the map was beeping loudly, showing a glowing red circle where the caller stood.

"Good. Danny, call Flack and get him to take backup and meet us there. Great work, Adam." The two field agents left the office leaving Adam behind wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and grinning.

"Thanks, Mac."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I'm being slow. I really love this story, and I'm trying to make it interesting. I hope people are enjoying it. I am getting very little feedback on it, so I'm just ploughing on. If you have time to leave a review, it would be much appreciated! Dray xx**

Flack had got the call from Danny and had turned up almost instantly. He had spotted his perp cowering in an alley. He crept up on him and then pounced. He dragged the guy up by his collar and shoved him roughly up against the brick wall.

"You little bastard!" He drew his fist back to punch him, but it never landed. His arm was grabbed from behind and he was dragged back into a strong chest. He struggled, trying to free his arm to get at Morgan. Another officer appeared to haul Morgan out of his range, and Mac appeared in front of Flack.

"He didn't do it, Donny." Mac said gently.

"He's a bastard, lemme at him. I need to take him back... Wait. What?" Flack went limp. "But he... I got him. Didn't I? Please don't tell me I got the wrong guy for this, Mac."

"You got one of them, Don, but he didn't kill the boys. He's an accessory."

Danny let Flack go and tried to pat his friend on the back. Flack shrugged him off and set off to the car.

"Get him to the precinct. Throw him in interrogation, and make sure there are people watching him. Have we had an update on Paulson?" he got into the car, talking non-stop at the officers who had come with him.

Danny looked sadly after him. He felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Danny, he's just stressed. He'll come round later. Gonna help me process?" Mac motioned to the mouth of the alley that Morgan had hidden in. A disposable cell lay on the floor, next to a flurry of shoeprints. Danny sighed, switched off his emotions and launched himself into what he was best at: his job.

Flack was furious. He stormed into the room where Robert Morgan was being held. The man shrank into his seat in the presence of the enraged homicide detective.

"Who was it, Morgan?" he slammed the file onto the desk.

"They'll kill me too, I..."

"Robert," Flack said dangerously. "_I'm_ gonna kill you in five seconds if you don't give me a name and a location. Five..." he prowled around the table, "Four..." Morgan was shaking, letting out a pathetic whimper with each number, "Three... Two..."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell ya. I didn't kill them. I was only supposed to keep them at the flat until Wayne arrived. I... I don't even know whether that's his real name. I'll write it all down." He grabbed the notepad and pen that flack had placed on the table and began to write frantically. When he'd finished, Flack took the paper and grinned.

"I didn't want anything to happen to them." said the middle-aged man, fiddling with his wristwatch. "They were such beautiful boys. I... That's why I kept the rings at my flat. I wanted to remember them." he sniffed. Flack had no words for the disgust he felt at this man.

"Lock him up, and take his statement. And don't let him get away this time." he told the guard scathingly. The guard nodded. He had witnessed the detective's earlier anger and knew better than to add to the list of cops checking into Angel of Mercy.

Flack was outside the door of the flat number that Morgan had written down earlier. He motioned for the officer opposite to cover him. He knocked twice. No answer.

"NYPD!" he turned and kicked the door almost off its hinges and went in, gun raised. A cry from behind him alerted Flack to the man who came at him with a broken wine bottle. He dodged and kicked the man to the ground where two officers restrained and cuffed him. As the man was led outside, Flack looked around in disgust at the walls. They were covered in pictures of young girls and boys looking terrified and miserable, most wearing makeup, some wearing nothing at all. He desperately wanted a shower, and maybe an acid bath for his brain so that he could burn the images away. He left the room to the officers to secure and called Mac.

"Hey, it's Flack. Yeah. Yeah, we got him. I got a crime scene for ya. Uh-huh. Sure... Thanks, see ya." he clicked his cell shut just as an officer called him from another room.

"Flack! You gotta see this, man."

Don followed the voice into a bombsite, which could once have been a bedroom. Clothes and alcohol littered the floor, but the officer was standing by a small cupboard door, which was slightly open. Flack thought he could hear whispering from inside... No. Oh please God, no. Flack was glad he hadn't eaten since breakfast, because he'd bet all the gold in Fort Knox that he'd have thrown up right then. He opened the door slowly to reveal half a dozen children cramped into an airing cupboard. They cringed away from the light and the strangers. Flack didn't know why, but he showed them his badge. A little boy at the front (who looked to be no older than six) crawled closer and squinted, then brightened up.

"He's a cop! We're safe!" he lisped at his companions. Flack crouched down and let the boy run into his arms, the rest of the children following cautiously. Straightening up, the detective clutched the boy tightly, a single tear escaping to roll down his cheek.

"Don' cry mister. You saved us from that evil man." the boy told him, and put his tiny arms around Flack's neck. The detective handed the scene over to the other officers and gave the boy to a woman cop who was standing by. He saw Mac, but couldn't handle seeing the CSI at that moment. He headed back to NYPD and took a shower, leaning against the wall and letting the scalding water wash away his tension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, next chapter. Hope you like :) Dray xx**

Flack bought himself a coffee and slumped down at his desk. He thought over the day and the discovery of the children. He remembered how Mac and Danny had helped him, and realized how badly he'd treated his friend. He checked his watch: 6:00 pm - just the time he had told Danny to meet him for drinks. Leaving his coffee on his desk, he raced out of NYPD and headed for the crime labs, hoping he wasn't too late.

Mac saw the tall detective racing through the labs, and headed him off.

"Woah there, you'll cause an accident."

"Sorry Mac -"

"He's in the locker room."

"Wh... Thanks." Don flashed him a smile and headed off to find Danny. Mac shook his head and smiled. Those two... When would they ever learn?

"Danny!" Don called, bursting into the locker rooms and startling a couple of lab techs who were on their way out. They scurried past him as he entered. He found Danny in a corner getting changed. He sat down on the bench behind him.

"Hey Don, how'd it go?" Danny said brightly, not turning around.

"Danny, man... I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I treated you real bad today, I shouldn'a bin so hard on ya. I guess I was mad that I let that guy go, and just focused on catching the real perp."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Danny pulled his shirt over his head.

"Woah, Danny... Where did you get that?" Don sounded shocked.

Danny followed his line of sight to the purple bruise on his side.

"Ah, it's nothin'" Danny brushed it off. Don reached out to ghost his fingers around it.

"That ain't nothing, Messer. Where d'you get it?"

"I said it don't matter!"

"It matters to me!"

"You! Y... You did it, ok?" Danny went from yelling to an uncomfortable mutter.

Don's fingers shot away from Danny's torso as if he'd been burnt. He slumped over on the bench as Danny put a new shirt on.

"When?"

"When I pulled you off Morgan this morning. Drop it Flack, it don't hurt."

"Why didn't you say nothin'?"

"Cause you're a girl and I didn't want to worry ya." Danny slapped his friend upside the head playfully. "You still up for that drink?"

"Sure I am."

"You're payin' though."

"Suits me fine." agreed Don, eager to make up for the pain he'd caused his friend.

They were in the taxi on the way to their favourite bar when Don's cell rang.

"Flack. Yeah. WHAT? No... Oh my God. Do I need to come in? Are you sure? Ok, thanks for lettin' me know." he clicked his cell shut just as they pulled up to the bar. They got out and Danny paid the cabbie. Don looked shaken.

"Don? Talk to me, man."

"It's Paulson. He... He was shot. By Wayne."

"Come on. Let's go inside and you can tell me everything."

They sat at the far corner of the bar, and Don told his friend what had happened. How Wayne had been keeping kids illegally, how he shot Paulson to let Morgan escape and put the heat on him. The short CSI listened to every word. Flack had been ordering shots, and Danny hadn't even noticed how many. The dark-haired detective had been talking faster and acting friendlier. It scared Danny how little it showed that Don was drunk, but by his calculations his friend had drunk far too much vodka.

"Sometimes I lose track of why we try to help this town. It's so dirty, ten thousand years and as many cops couldn't even start to clean all the perverts and drug dealers off the streets, ya know?" Don looked sadly at the empty shot glass before him, then up at Danny. The smaller CSIs heart nearly broke at the sadness in his eyes.

"What can I do, Donny? Tell me what you want."

"Take me home, Danny, would ya? Not... I mean, can I stay at yours?"

"Of course, Don. C'mere." He paid the barman and draped one of Don's arms around him, so that it looked like they were both walking out soberly. Danny bundled himself into the back of a taxi with Flack and they went back to Danny's. He let them in and took Flack to the couch.

"Stay there for a minute, and try to keep out of trouble. Think you can manage that?" he forced a smile for his friend. A few seconds later he handed Don a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Drink it all, it'll help."

"Thanks, you're a saint."

Danny blushed a little. He was glad to be looking after someone, especially Don Flack. The detective was always so strong and knew what to say and do. Danny felt lucky to be there for him at one of his rare times of weakness, and resolved to do anything he could for his friend. Ten minutes later, Danny had finished changing the sheets on his bed. He came into the living room to find Don lying asleep on the couch, aspirin taken and water obediently finished. Danny smiled and went over to him. He gently lifted Don up in his arms. The taller man was surprisingly light.

"Don't you ever eat?" he whispered at Flack, as he carried him into his own bedroom. Setting him down on the bed, he gently took Flack's jacket, shoes and tie off and pulled the cover over him.

"Sweet dreams, disaster Don." he chuckled quietly, creeping out of the room to settle onto the couch for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so it's gonna get slightly fluffy from here on out. I'm not abandoning the case, don't worry, but I'm focusing on their feelings and interactions a bit more. Hope you like :) Dray xx**

The next morning, Danny woke up early to go for a run. He got back to find Donny still asleep. He watched him for a second or two, before heading into the shower.

Flack woke up gradually from the noise of the shower. He couldn't remember where he was, until he noticed a glass, an aspirin, and a note standing on the bedside table. It was written in Danny's writing.

_Donny,_

Yes, you're in my bed.  
Yes, you have to take the aspirin and drink the water.  
No, nothing happened last night.

Danny

P.S. Don't freak out at me when I get out the shower - I've had enough emotional stress to last a lifetime

Donny sat up in bed and chuckled weakly. He took the aspirin and drank the water with a glance at the clock. Still three hours before he had to go to work. Perfect.

Danny came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, using another towel to dry his hair. He saw that his bed was empty and stopped, confused. Don wouldn't just have bailed on him, would he?

"Boo."

Donny hadn't raised his voice, but he had crept up on Danny from behind.

"Oh jeez, Don!" he clutched at the towel that was falling from his waist, leaving the other one hanging loose over his head. Don was laughing his head off. He pulled a corner of the towel over Danny's head aside to reveal his tousled hair and indignant expression.

"Mornin' beautiful." he teased.

"Why you... Did you read my note? Wait... You can read, right?"

Donny dropped the towel back over Danny's face.

"Wise ass."

"Jerk. So how're you feeling, Donny?" he asked sincerely, once he'd fixed the towel back over his lower half.

"Much better, thanks Danno. Uh... What happened last night?"

"You had a rough day, got drunk, asked to stay over, so I took you back and gave you my bed. I was on the couch, don't worry - nothing happened. Why, did ya want it to?" he asked in jest.

"Well, you are a fine piece of ass, Messer," he retorted, not really answering the question.

Danny gaped at the detective, who gave him a 'What you gonna do?' expression.

"Yeah, whatever. Get your own fine ass in the shower, we got work today."

Don laughed again and disappeared into the bathroom, while Danny sat on the bed and lost himself in thought. He wasn't gay. At all. But at the same time, he was weirdly pleased and maybe a little bit... interested. He shook it off to think of another time.

When Don came out of the shower, a wonderful smell filled the flat. He went into the kitchen where Danny was cooking, his back turned to the door.

"I used your shampoo, hope you don't mind." Danny shrugged good-naturedly to indicate that he didn't. Don went to him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Mmm, that looks good." he surveyed the neat plates hungrily. Danny had made them a panini each, with fried eggs and tomatoes.

The shorter CSI shuddered slightly against Flack's broad chest, before turning around and stealing a glance. Flack was perfectly toned, not too tanned, with muscles carving lines from his lower stomach down past the towel he wore around his waist.

"Go get some clothes on, you ain't goin' to work like that. And hurry it up or breakfast'll be cold."

"Yes mom." Danny flicked his hip with a tea towel. "Wait, I ain't got nothin' to wear. Aw, hell. I gotta go home."

"I bought some pants last month, and they were too long for me. Try those on. And take a look in the closet, maybe you'll find somethin' in there." he called through to Don, who had already gone back into Danny's room and was rummaging through his stuff. Donny was the only person in the world that he trusted enough to let him into his room unsupervised. Other than Mac, but that would be... Weird.

Unbeknownst to Danny, Don was having a crisis. He had found the pants (which fitted perfectly) and a shirt and jacket that went quite well (and also fitted almost perfectly). He was now standing in front of the mirror, fully aware that he was wearing his best friend's clothes... And found that he liked the idea. He thought back over the morning. He and Danny had been... Well, what could only be described as flirting. Don had been enjoying it. So what did this mean for the metrosexual, 'ladies man' detective? He resolved not to think too hard about it yet, and went back into the kitchen. The food was on the table, with two glasses of orange juice.

Danny looked up at Don and nearly dropped the empty pan that he was holding.

"Any good?" Don held out his arms and turned around. Danny's mouth had gone dry. The pants were tight enough to hug the curve of Flack's perfectly formed behind, and then cascaded over his long legs. The shirt was smart and the jacket was tight enough to accentuate Don's shape, but not too tight. Danny swallowed and coughed, attempting to get his voice back.

"Yeah, you look... Great." Good, he'd managed to sound cool and collected. Don sat down to eat, and Danny joined him. They ate in easy silence. When they'd finished, Don collected the dishes and washed them up.

"Hey, don't do that. Those ain't your dishes, Don."

"Yeah, but I wanna wash 'em, alright?"

"Why? You feelin' guilty, detective?"

"Yeah," Flack sighed, "I treated you like crap yesterday, and you put me up for the night, made me breakfast and gave me your own bed. What's wrong with that picture?"

Danny pretended to think hard. "Well," he said seriously, "I shoulda loaned you some clothes too..."

Don threw the dishcloth at him.

"Shut up. I wanna make it up to ya."

"You could make it up to me with dinner tonight. Eight pm?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Mine. I'm cooking. Whatever you like."

Donny turned to his friend, who was trying to look casual but his body language betrayed him. His shoulders were tensed, and he wore a slightly hopeful expression. Danny was silently wishing that Don would accept and wouldn't think it was a strange request.

"How is that making it up to you? Seems like more inconvenience for you." Flack pointed out suspiciously.

"Ooh, inconvenience. You learn that big word from Mac?" Danny teased.

"You better watch it Messer, I ain't got no nice soft dishcloth this time."

Danny grinned, showing his kitty teeth. "Don't you gotta work today? That's what grown-ups do, ain't it?"

"Right back atcha, Danny boy." Don headed out of the flat. "See you back here at eight?" he asked around the door. Danny walked up to him to see him off.

"Yep. And if you're late, don't expect me to feed ya." He smiled to show he was joking.

"Ok." Don leaned over, kissed Danny's cheek, and disappeared so fast that Danny wouldn't have been sure that it had happened, had it not been for the lingering burn on his skin where Donny's lips had been. He stood there for a moment, stunned. He pulled himself together and set off to work, head swimming with unanswered questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, more slashy excitingness :) Thank you to Fate Angel for restoring my faith in my writing. Much appreciated, this chapter's dedicated to you. Hope whoever's still reading this enjoys. Dray xx**

It was another one of those paperwork days, filled with nothing but filing and writing up reports. At the end of his shift, Danny went to Mac's office. He hung around a few feet away, debating with himself whether to go in, whether it was important enough to merit bothering Mac.

"If you wanna talk, go in." A deep voice came from behind him. Danny was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice who it was.

"Yeah, but it's stupid..."

"If you need to talk about it, then it's not stupid."

"But what if he... If you - Mac? Oh god, I need a new brain." he turned to his boss and ran a hand through his hair, looking harassed. Mac smiled at him.

"Go on; don't make me order you into that office."

Danny went and slumped into the chair in front of Mac's desk. Mac sat down in his own chair and looked over his desk at one of his best CSIs.

"Now, Danny. You're always hard-working and never let me down, but I can see something's bothering you. What's up?"

"I... Well," Danny shuffled uncomfortably under the ex-marine's concerned gaze. "It ain't that important, Mac. I don't..."

"You know you can trust me right?"

"I trust you with my life, Mac."

"So why can't you trust me with this?"

"You... I don't want you to get freaked out or hate me."

"Danny, I was in the marines. Very little 'freaks me out' any more. And I could never hate you. I'd like to help, if I can."

"Thanks, Mac." Danny took a deep breath. "There's this... Guy. Jeez, it sounds dumb..."

"A guy you like?" suggested Mac gently.

"Yeah. I think. I just... I'm just confused. I'm not, well - I didn't  
think I batted for the other team but I really like him. I'm not really sure why I had to talk to you about it."

"I think you've made up your mind that you like him, which leaves acceptance. It may seem strange, but I've always seen you as... Well, sort of a son. I want the best for you; I like to see you happy. Maybe some part of you needs my blessing as a father-figure to reassure you."

Danny looked scared. "And... Do I have it?" he asked.

Mac looked surprised. "Of course, Danny." he got up and pulled Danny out of his seat into a hug. "Of course you do."

Danny's eyes filled up as he returned the hug. He had found someone who wanted him, who was actually willing to look out for him. Danny had never been wanted by anyone, least of all his own father. He coughed gruffly and pulled away.

"Thanks Mac."

"Don't worry about it, ok? I'm here for you."

Danny nodded and turned to walk out of the office.

"Oh, Danny?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Does he know yet?"

"Uh, maybe. I think I might find out tonight."

"Good. Well then, try not to keep Flack up too late." Mac couldn't help himself. He grinned widely at the stunned CSI and swept out of the door before he had time to react.

Danny shook himself out of his shock and headed for the locker rooms. So his boss knew. And didn't hate him. Well, it was a start. Now all he had to do was find out what Flack's feelings were. He got changed, said goodnight to Stella and Adam, and set off home. He decided to walk because it was a beautiful night in New York City. A little cold, but the moon was shining brightly and the lights colored the sidewalks. He walked along, keeping to the brightly lit main streets, his head spinning: what could he say to Flack? What might Flack say to him? What to make for dinner... He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure waiting for him near his block. He tried to defend himself, but he was too late. The fist collided with his head, and Danny's world went black.

Flack was terrified. He knew that Danny finished his shift at seven that day, and Flack turned up at half past to help with the cooking (but mainly so that he could see Danny earlier). He buzzed the flat a couple times, but there was no answer. It was now twenty to eight and Danny's flat was a ten minute walk from the labs. He phoned Mac to see if Danny had got held up, and started to panic when Mac said that Stella saw him leave at seven sharp. He was now walking Danny's route to work, hoping that he'd see Danny in a corner shop or at an ATM. As he reached the end of the block, he heard a crash in a nearby alley. He saw a man jump the fence and take off, leaving a crumpled figure lying in the shadows. Apprehension took hold as Flack approached warily.

"Flack?" the voice was cracked and raspy, but it still pierced Don's heart as he recognized it.

"Danny? Oh Jesus, what happened to you?" The panic was blocked out of Don as the detective in him took over. He pulled out his cell and called 911. Once the ambulance was on its way, he called Mac.

"Mac..."

"Hey Don, what's up?"

"It's Danny. He... I... He was attacked. It's..." Donny took a calming breath. It didn't help. "It don't look good, Mac. I called 911..."

"I'll meet you in A&E. Take care of him."

Don flicked his cell shut and turned his attention to the injured young man in front of him. Danny was slipping in and out of consciousness. He had a bloody nose, a black eye, and bruises were forming on his neck. Don gently moved his shirt and found more bruises on his chest around the fading one that Flack himself had given him, albeit accidentally. Don pulled Danny slowly onto his lap from the awkward position he was in. He held Danny's head gently and took the hand that wasn't covered in defensive scratches in his own.

"Danny! Don't close your eyes. Look at me, please stay with me. Danny, talk to me."

"Donny... I'm -" Danny coughed up blood from one of his various internal injuries. "I'm sorry I can't make dinner tonight."

"Hey," said Don, smiling, "It'll keep. I want you to be in one piece for our first date."

Danny's unbruised eye widened, "Don..." there was a blaring siren and an ambulance pulled up at the end of the alley. Two paramedics ran over to Danny. Don gently let Danny's head down onto bundle of blanket that one of the paramedics had brought, and stood back to let them do their job. They put him onto a stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Danny reached a hand out towards Don, and one of the paramedics turned to the detective.

"You riding with us, sir?

Don leapt into the ambulance without a second thought, they closed the doors and set off for Angel of Mercy. When they arrived, Danny was wheeled thru the corridors with doctors and Flack running alongside. Mac arrived ten minutes later to find Don pacing around outside an emergency room.

"How's he doing?" Mac asked quietly.

Flack ran a hand thru his hair. He looked at Mac desperately and shook his head.

"It don't look good Mac. He was roughed up real bad."

"I'd tell ya to get some sleep, but I know you wouldn't. Looks like I'm gettin' the coffee in."

"You stayin', Mac?"

"Where else would I be? I've done a lousy job of being there for him so far, I'm not gonna let him down again."

Flack nodded silently and turned to the tiny window in the door of the ER, as Mac set off in search of coffee. It would be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taking so long, this story got a bit out of hand! I'm trying to keep up with myself, but so far I've only written two chapters ahead and I'm running out of ideas :s Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Warning: MUCH fluff... sorry! Ooh, and... review? Pretty please? Hehe :) Dray xx**

The next morning at 1.30 a nurse came out of Danny's room in ICU. Flack was wide awake, and stood instantly to greet her.

"How is he?"

"We've managed to stabilize him, sir. He had a couple of fractured ribs that came dangerously close to puncturing his lung. He was also bleeding internally and needed several stitches for external injuries, but under our care he should be fine. He's sleeping at the moment..."

"Can we see him?"

"Well..."

"Please ma'am." Flack's voice was small and pleading. Mac, who was sitting nearby and listening, was surprised. He had never heard the cocky Brooklyn detective sound so... vulnerable.

"We won't wake him up. We... I just need to know that he's ok."

The nurse looked dubious, but caved and let them in. Don pushed the door open and he and Mac crept inside. Danny was in a hospital gown, lying in between pristine white sheets. He was attached to several different wires and looked so small in the huge bed with all of the machines around it. He was sleeping peacefully, so Don went to his side and Mac stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hey there buddy." Flack whispered. He took Danny's hand in his gently, and then shot a glance at Mac. The ex-marine smiled serenely back at him, and the worried detective turned back to Danny.

"You get better, ya hear me?" he breathed, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. Mac approached the bedside and sighed almost inaudibly. Flack turned to him and noticed how drawn he was looking.

"You could go home, get some sleep Mac. I swear I'll call as soon as he wakes up."

"Yeah? You'll stay with him?"

"Of course."

Mac looked pained about the decision, but he was so exhausted. A rested, coherent detective was better than a tired, useless one.

"Thanks, Flack. Take care of him. I'll see you later."

"See you Mac, and thank you. You know, for coming with me and all."

"Anytime, detective." Mac flashed a last tired smile before slipping out, leaving Don to settle down at Danny's side for the night with Danny's hand still clutched tightly in his own.

As Danny came to, he was aware that his whole body was aching. He moved around slowly to identify where it hurt the most. Nothing seemed to be too serious. He froze. With his eyes still closed, he could hear the beeping and bustling that came with being in a hospital. In an instant he forgot about his own pain and remembered a rush of emotions and images. After the ordeal with his brother, Danny had sworn that he would avoid these hellholes at all costs. _Well, that plan damn well worked, didn't it?_ Danny thought resentfully. He opened his eyes slowly and was surprised to find Flack, sleeping with his head on the sheets and his hand on Danny's. Memories of last night came back to him: being attacked, lying in the alley, terrible pain, Flack's soothing voice... and then nothing. He looked at his friend who had rescued him and stayed with him, and offered up a little prayer of thanks. Danny slid his hand out from under Flack's and threaded his fingers thru the dark hair.

"Mmm. Danny? You awake?" mumbled Flack. He picked himself up off the side of the bed drowsily.

"Hey, Donny."

"Danny! Hey man, nearly gave me a heart attack last night. How're you feelin'?"

"Better. Were you here all night? You coulda gone home, got some rest..."

"And not be here when you woke up? Heh, what kinda boyfriend would that make me, huh?" Don watched Danny's reaction carefully. Doubt hovered in Flack's mind as the CSI blushed and couldn't meet his eyes.

"Boyfriend?"

"If you... I mean, if that's what you want. Unless I really am a useless detective. I might be barkin' up the wrong tree here, I understand if..."

"Donny, shut up for a second will ya? Of course that's what I want, but do you?" Danny looked up at him, uncertainty clouding his eyes.

"Do I want you?" He clarified incredulously. Danny nodded.

Flack stood and leaned over the bedside to kiss Danny's unmarred lips. "Does that answer your question, or am I gonna have to put it in writing?"

Danny was speechless for a few moments, then he chuckled.

"I guess that answer'll do for now. Huh, 'boyfriend'..." he tried the word out, and then frowned at Flack. "It's a bit high-school, ain't it?"

Don laughed. "Yeah it is, but you better get used to it Danny boy, cos I ain't goin' nowhere. Oh wait, I'm going to call Mac first and then I ain't going nowhere. He'll kill me if I don't call ASAP."

"Was he here?"

"Yeah, last night 'till 1am. I told him to go get some sleep."

"Wow, the great Detective Flack. You'll go down in history books for having the guts to give Mac Taylor an order. Second only to Stella."

Don laughed again. He left the room and made his way outside into the hospital grounds to make the call. Opening his cell, he scrolled for Mac's number. It was going to be alright. Danny was safe and on the road to recovery. Now Flack would concentrate on finding the bastard who did this and make sure he rotted in jail... and then hell. Don had found something new to live for. He would take care of Danny as Danny took care of him.

"Mac? He's awake." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter, but I thought you might appreciate it. This whole thing is gonna take a lot longer than I anticipated! I hope you enjoy :) Dray xx**

"We have a lead on Danny's attacker. Flack gave us a description of the figure that he saw fleeing the scene of the crime, and we've looked thru Wayne's contacts. There's a match to a guy called Alejandro DeDolor." Stella was standing in Mac's office with a folder in her arms and a look of concern on her face.

"Ok. We got a location on him?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not good... He lives in Miami."

"A little far from home, isn't he?"

"That's what I thought, so I gave Horatio Caine a call to see what he could tell us. Turns out Alejandro is a wanted member of a street gang that call themselves Los Hermanos Malvados. Seems like Wayne was in way over his head. Not only was he involved in child trafficking, but he was a dealer." Stella checked her notes, "Heroine, large scale imports from Cuba. The Angeles met the loads at Key West and then sold them on to Wayne, who sold the heroine in New York to VIP customers."

"So we inadvertently took a mass dealer off the streets?"

"Yeah, but it's not as simple as that. My guess is that word travelled fast. The Hermanos found out that their main source of income had been taken into custody, and Alejandro was sent to find out who did it. They couldn't spring Wayne, so Alejandro's out for retribution. He went for Danny because he was the one who linked the DNA to the boys and was the reason that Wayne was found, but he'll probably target the arresting officer next. Mac, I don't think Flack or Danny are safe."

Mac nodded in concurrence just as his cell rang.

-Mac, he's awake.-

"I'm on my way." he clicked his cell shut, "Can we get police protection?"

"Yeah, but it'll take a while to go thru."

"Do it. I'm going to see how Danny's doing, can you manage without me?"

"Go, Mac. I'll call you as and when we know anything."

"Thanks Stella."

The female CSI watched Mac go. She did worry about him, but the only way she could help him at the moment was to help with the case, so she went to call NYPD. The way she saw it, Danny was a CSI so he was family. Flack was NYPD so, by extension, he was too. Protect and serve. She would help Mac to look after their boys, even if her motherly instinct had to come into the equation. 


End file.
